Methods for selecting content of interest from a content displayed on a display are generally known in the prior art. US 2011/0197153 A1 discloses a user interface of a device for presenting a display object. The user interface receives touch input from a user at a location on the user interface. Such input corresponds to gestures executed by the user on a user interface. These gestures can be a digging gesture leading to a graphical representation of the gesture, e.g. an opening in form of a hole or a tunnel, at the location where the user has executed the digging gesture. Also, such a gesture can be the drawing of a pattern on the user interface. A further input from a user can be the moving of the display object over the opening, wherein the display object is processed in response to the further input.
US 2011/0193788 A1 discloses a device displaying a user interface where a first graphical object is transformed into a second graphical object that responds to touch or motion input. A user can interact with the device using various touch inputs, e.g. when a user touches a touch-sensitive display of the device. An example gesture input is a swipe input, where a user swipes his or her finger (or other input tool) across the touch-sensitive display. As an example the user can use a finger to draw a circle around icons to indicate that the icons are to be grouped together. This is achieved for example if the user touches the display at a touch point and draws a circle around the icons without removing the finger from the display. A slash line or visual indication can be displayed to show the circle to visually indicate to the user that the icons are selected for inclusion into a group.